Migraine
by themessofches
Summary: Jane has a migraine and Maura presents a solution. Rated M for obvious reasons.


AN: This is my first Rizzoli and Isles fic. I don't own them, no matter how much I wished I did. If I did, I would not be living the life I am now. Please read and review and enjoy!

* * *

><p>Jane sat hunched over her desk staring at the stack of paperwork in front of her as she rubbed her temples in an attempt to force her migraine away. She still had about an hour left to finish up, but she needed a break, so of course that led her down to the morgue.<p>

Maura looked up from her computer where she was doing her normal shoe shopping when she felt she wasn't alone. "Jane, I don't have any files for you. Is there something I missed?" Maura looked at her friend confused.

"I needed a break from my paperwork. Am I not welcome down here anymore?" Jane snapped as she rubbed her temples.

Maura stood up and walked towards Jane to get a closer look and took her hands in her own. "No, of course you're welcome down here Jane, I just wasn't expecting you."

"Sorry, it's just that…" The detective stopped, and then looked up to see hazel eyes scanning her face. "Stop that Maura."

Maura quirked her eyebrows, "Stop what?"

"That!" Jane pulled her hands away and pointed, "You're diagnosing and analyzing me. Stop it." She began walking over towards the sink to avoid Maura's eyes.

The blonde doctor followed, "You're showing symptoms of a migraine."

The detective turned around quickly, "Really Dr. Isles, how did you ever come to that conclusion? Was it me rubbing my temples, or maybe it was me squinting because of these bright lights?"

Not picking up on Jane's sarcasm, Maura cocked her head to the side as if she was surprised that Jane knew how she figured it out. "Yes, that's precisely how I drew my conclusion. In addition, your hands are cold yet you are sweating, and pallor is present. You don't appear to be experiencing vertigo since you were able to rotate your body in a timely manner without appearing to be off-balance in any way. It doesn't appear to be a severe migraine."

"Yeah, well I feel like shit." Jane absentmindedly rubbed the scars on her hands as she leaned against the sinks.

"Language Jane. I believe an orgasm may be a proper solution to your pain." Maura deadpanned.

The detective's head shot up, "Maura! My pain is in my head, not down there" she nudged her head down and mumbled when she said the last two words.

Jane thought to herself, _'__Is __she __offering __to __give __me __my __medicine?__' _She shook her head as she pushed off the sinks to begin walking towards the door, "I'll just pop some painkillers and I'll be fine."

"Pills and medication can be detrimental to the liver with regular use, and don't always provide the necessary relief." Maura justified.

A sigh escaped her lips as she stopped. "I couldn't escape here without a little Google-talk, now could I?" Jane whispered under her breath as she slowly turned around and eyed the doctor.

"During an orgasm, the body releases both serotonin and endorphins. Serotonin is a neurotransmitter associated with mood, sexual desire, and even pain perception. Endorphins are an opiate-like chemical, which are proven to increase the body's threshold to pain." Maura looked at Jane waiting for a response, but received a look from the detective telling her to simplify.

"Basically the body's physical reaction to an orgasm is a painkiller, an instant, free and safe cure for a migraine or headache." The blonde tilted her head to the side as she showed off her dimples with a wide smile.

She shifted her weight, "You're serious Maura, you're prescribing an orgasm?" Jane stood in disbelief.

Maura furrowed her eyebrows and shook her head. "No, I am not qualified to write prescriptions, but based on studies and just simple knowledge of serotonin and endorphins, I believe that is the best course of action."

The arousal continued building between Jane's legs as she imagined the doctor helping her follow her suggested course of action. She determined she had to get out of there and began walking towards the exit, "Look, I've got to go Maura. I still have paperwork to finish and I didn't really mean to be down here this long."

As Jane reached the door, Maura shouted, "It also helps with irritability."

The detective was out of sight, but Maura could still hear her shouting her name in annoyance.

As Jane made her way back to her desk, she eyed the paperwork and decided it could wait until the following day. She grabbed her belongings from her desk area, said her goodbyes and drove quickly to her apartment.

When she arrived, she took Jo Friday out to do her business, then hurried back in and went to her bedroom, stripped off her clothes and flopped onto her bed. _'__God __that __woman __drives __me __crazy.__' _Jane could feel the arousal between her legs that had been there from the moment Maura had said orgasm. The pain of her migraine had been forgotten as other needs made their presence known.

Jane allowed her right hand to make its way up to her breast and slowly began caressing it as her left hand traveled down her torso towards the source of her current discomfort. She released a quiet gasp upon feeling exactly how wet she was.

Images of the Medical Examiner flooded her mind and she began rubbing circles around her clit, lightly moaning with each rotation. She began pinching her nipple and letting out breathy gasps tailing with the last sounds of Maura's name. Jane began rubbing more frantically as her orgasm grew closer and closer.

Maura walked up to Jane's apartment door and frowned when she found it unlocked and reminded herself to inform the brunette on the dangers of leaving the door unlocked.

Jo Friday scurried to greet the woman and was treated to her usual belly scratching.

"Jo, where's Jane?" Maura asked the scraggly dog, but her question was answered when she heard moaning from the bedroom.

Maura thought to herself, _'__Is __that __moaning __from __pain __or__…__.__'_

"Oh God, Maura. Please, I'm so close!" Jane's moans permeated the entire apartment as Maura's eyebrows shot up.

The medical examiner slowly walked to the bedroom so as not to disturb the brunette. She watched from the doorway as Jane fought to gain the release she so desperately wanted. Maura entered the bedroom and her presence became known as she stumbled over Jane's trail of clothes and shoes that had been shed on the way towards her bed.

Jane was brought out of her ministrations as she heard the thud and saw the blonde go down. "Holy shit!" She quickly jumped off the bed and assumed as defensive of a stance she could muster in the nude.

"Jane, Jane, it's just me. I'm sorry I intruded." Maura slowly pushed herself up and stepped back and hoped that the detective wouldn't notice her stealing glances of her body. _'__Her __abdominal __muscles __are __flawless, __especially __her __external __oblique __muscles.__'_

The detective grabbed the sheet off her bed and covered herself up. "What are you doing here Maura?" She hoped that Maura hadn't heard her moaning.

"I was coming to check on you and see how you were feeling. You left in such a hurry. I see you were taking my advice." Maura's sudden burst of confidence surprised her and her smirk couldn't be hidden.

Jane was caught off by Maura's statement and opened her mouth to speak, but no sound was coming out.

"It's fine Jane. I understand that there are certain things you don't want to talk about, however I do feel there is something I would like to bring up something."

"Umm, okay. What is it Maura?" The detective pulled her sheet tighter as she suddenly became more self-conscious.

"Why were you moaning my name Jane? It is perfectly normal to moan the name of the person you are attracted to while masturbating." Maura cocked her head to the side and smiled.

"No, I'm not…uh." Jane turned around and began hunting for her clothes, but she actions were halted when the medical examiner's soft hands grabbed her arms and turned her to face her.

Maura leaned in and whispered into the detective's ear, "Your name is the one I moan when I touch myself Jane. I just never thought your feelings would ever be reciprocated."

Jane's arousal flooded between her legs as she leaned forward and captured the blonde's lips, promising herself to not deprive herself of something so good ever again. She pulled back and frowned at Maura, "My migraine is still killing me." She punctuated it with a wink.

Maura flashed a quick smile, "Let me give you a hand with that."


End file.
